Sleep With Me
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: CARYL oneshot. Mostly smut with bits of plot mixed in. Rated M as usual. I own nothing from The Walking Dead. Thanks for reading!


**So...I've been on vacation this past weekend for those of you who didn't know or didn't see the AN I posted about it. I'm taking today to try and catch up on a few things so bare with me. Inspiration struck while I was away though and I actually already had most of this started, but I just now got the time to finish it. I do hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading! **

...

Carol sighed as she sipped on the margarita she had ordered from the hotel bar. At first she hadn't been so sure about this trip when her best friend Andrea had suggested it. The hotel was unlike any other that she had ever stayed at before, slightly upscale with a big beautiful pool and a bar. It was rather large with fifteen floors and her room even had a view of the ocean although she was hardly in it. She seemed to be spending most of her time out by the pool and this afternoon she had gotten brave and ordered a drink.

Ed had never let her drink before and even though it wasn't her first time having alcohol, it had been at least five years since she had done any drinking. She wasn't a big drinker, but when she did occasionally she preferred wine or the more fruitier drinks. Glad to have her divorce finalized was a big cause for celebration though. She was finally legally free and clear of Ed and nothing could top that. She was only sorry it took her so long to find out that the man was a bastard. He had her so brainwashed that for a while she had assumed that it was _she_ who was the problem. She couldn't have been more wrong and she knew that now.

She blinked as she tipped her glass back again only to find it empty. Setting it to the side, she picked up the trashy romance novel she had been reading. Settling into the lounge chair, she opened the book to the page she had bookmarked. She began to get lost into the scene again, reading about some hot guy rescuing his damsel in distress.

Loud hammering and some shouts had her eyes skimming the area before her over the top of her book. Several men were across the pool area working on a portion of the hotel. She frowned, annoyed that her peaceful interlude was about to be ruined. Her eyes landed on the men, a couple of them were shirtless and she let her gaze linger on them longer than necessary. One in particular caught her attention, a dark haired man with slightly shaggy hair. He was one of the two without a shirt and Carol's eyes drank in the muscles on his back. She shifted in her lounge chair, keeping her book up to give the illusion that she was still reading. From her position she could see his tool belt riding low on his waist, a hint of white boxers peeking over the top when he shifted. He had a tattoo on his back, some sort of design that she couldn't quite make out, but she didn't really care. He was every bit the focus of every single woman's fantasy and she had front row seats.

Slipping her sunglasses over her eyes, she felt her face burning hot as naughty images blazed through her mind. The man picked up a hammer and began to swing it, the muscles in his back and arm making a heat flare through her body.

"Ma'am?"

Carol jumped guiltily and blinked, turning her head to the side. One of the staff was pointing to her empty glass, "Would you like a refill?"

Carol licked her lips, her gaze flicking back over to the men. "Yes please, but I'll take it up at the bar."

The man nodded, grabbing her empty glass and heading to the bar to pass along her order. Carol closed her book back with a sigh. She didn't even know why she was bothering. Obviously Andrea hadn't meant for her to come here and screw someone working for the hotel. She could imagine Andrea's expression and she smiled to herself.

Grabbing up her things, she placed them into her beach bag and headed over to the bar. The bartender placed her margarita in front of her and she smiled, giving him a nod of thanks as she took the first sip. It was stupid to think that she might find someone at a hotel anyway. Most people here were already with someone. Even so, it was hardly likely that anyone as hot as the construction worker would ever be interested in someone like her.

...

Daryl wiped at the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand, pulling off the thick gloves he was wearing with a sigh. It was hot out and working by the pool at this hotel was making him want to jerk off all of his clothes and go for a swim. Thankfully, this was their last stop for the day and the owners of the hotel seemed really appreciative by their crew coming over on such a last minute notice. They even gave each of the men an allowance at the bar, insisting they have a few drinks after knocking off. Daryl was never a man to turn down anything free within reason.

As he stuffed the last of his tools into his belt and helped carry the other tools to the truck, he grabbed up his dry shirt and wiped at his face, neck, and chest with it. He wished he had something better to change into than dirty jeans and scuffed work boots, but he didn't. Looking around, he decided to just leave the shirt in his truck until later. Most everyone else walking around was shirtless anyhow so he imagined that he would fit right in.

He waved at a couple of the guys in their crew who were taking off for the afternoon, choosing instead to go home to their families instead of drink. Daryl envied them. He didn't have any family to speak of aside from his brother and his brother was overseas in the military fighting for their country right now. Daryl missed his brother Merle, but he was proud of what he was doing with his life now.

Taking a seat at the bar, Daryl waited as the bartender served several others ahead of him, his eyes scanning the area. His attention was distracted by a woman sitting a couple of chairs down from him. She was holding up a book, her face buried into the material as if it were the most riveting thing ever. He smirked at the cover, some erotic picture of a man and woman kissing. Daryl hadn't ever been one for books.

He let his eyes survey the rest of her body below the book. She had on a bikini, but there was some sort of skirt wrapped around her waist that fell open across her thighs, baring her legs to him. She was barefoot, her legs nicely tanned with her toes painted pink. Her hair was a dark brown with a reddish tint and the strands just grazed her shoulders.

"What can I get you?"

Daryl snapped his eyes back ahead, his gaze landing on the bartender. "Yeah, Mr. Richardson said I got a tab here?"

"Name please?" The bartender asked.

"Daryl Dixon."

The man scanned a piece of paper and then made a note before smiling at him, "What can I get you sir?"

"Rum and coke."

"Of course. Right away sir," The bartender smiled and went to work fixing his drink before setting it in front of him.

Daryl marveled at how efficiently the man worked, his movements fluid. He took a sip of the drink, watching as the man moved to the woman with the book.

"Would you like another margarita Miss?" He asked.

The woman lowered her book and placed it on the counter, nodding to the man. He took her empty glass and walked away. She glanced up at him then, her blue eyes startling Daryl with their bold color.

"Good book?" Daryl questioned, letting his eyes fall to the book's suggestive cover.

She blushed and turned the book over to hide the cover. His eyes twinkled with amusement at how shy she seemed. He would have thought that a woman as beautiful as she would be used to the attention.

"Didn't mean ta disturb you," He commented, switching his attention back over to his own drink.

"You didn't disturb me," She said quickly and he cut his eyes at her. "I guess..." She fidgeted slightly, "I guess I'm just not used to the attention."

Daryl raised a brow. Surely she had to be joking. "A woman as good lookin' as you? Find that hard ta believe," He replied.

She took a sip of her newly filled drink and he thought he saw her cheeks redden more deeply.

"I'm sure you get enough stares of your own," She murmured and he felt her eyes sliding over his bare skin down to his jean clad hips.

He shrugged, "Never from a woman as beautiful as you," He slid over so that they were sitting side by side, "What's yer name?"

"Carol," She murmured.

He nodded, "I'm-"

"Daryl," She interrupted, blushing again, "I overheard you tell the bartender," She admitted.

He slid over into the chair next to hers, intrigued by her honest face and blushing cheeks, "Lemme' buy you a drink."

...

Carol giggled as Daryl ran his tongue over her ear, her giggles turning to arousal as he pulled back to stare at her. They were inside of the hotel, both of them having had too much to drink. The flirting had continued to the point where they had nearly assaulted one another in their haste to see each other naked. They were patiently waiting for the elevator to take them to her floor, but for some reason it was taking forever. Daryl looked around for a minute before grabbing her hand and tugging her towards a door. He pushed it open to reveal the stairs. Starting up the steps, his hand never left hers, tugging her along behind him.

She was giddy with excitement and she couldn't seem to stop giggling at random moments. She felt better than she had in a long time and she couldn't quite believe that an incredibly sexy man was eager to sleep with her. She wasn't one to hop into bed with men, but this man...this man was different. Carol eyed his naked back hungrily as they took each flight of stairs until they reached her floor.

Carol squinted down the hallway, trying to get her bearings back slightly as she gazed around. Finally she remembered where she was going and led Daryl to the left in the direction of her room. Fumbling for her key card, she finally stuck it in the slot, getting the green light to pull the door open. They tumbled inside, hands groping and bodies sliding against each other.

Carol reached for the light, but Daryl stopped her with a rough hand sliding over hers. He redirected her across the room, her back hitting the wall with a thud. She let out a shuddering breath as his body pinned hers against the wall. His lips descended onto her neck, his tongue sliding across her skin lazily. He grabbed both of her hands with one of his own, pinning them above her head. She moaned as his mouth worked over her skin, gliding down to the crest of her bathing suit top. She squealed when he used his teeth to grab the material, pulling it free of her breasts. His mouth covered one taut nipple, his breath hot on her skin as he sucked it to a peak.

Carol was dizzy with need. This man was incredible and she hadn't ever experienced a sexual rush this strong before. When his hand slid between her thighs and into her secret place she felt her legs give beneath her. Daryl tightened his grip around her hands, sliding one of his knees between her legs to keep her upright.

"Where ya goin'?" He mumbled.

Carol couldn't answer him, her mind too focused on the thick fingers sliding inside of her, rubbing across her clit with just the right amount of pressure. She undulated her hips into his hand, her body craving more...so much more. She felt his breath hot on her neck, his breathing heavy and coating her skin with its warmth.

"Ya like that?" He whispered.

Carol nodded, "Oh God..._yes_..."

She could no longer tell if she was drunk from the alcohol of from her own arousal. His fingers were playing between her folds, his bare chest brushing against her nipples, teasing them into constant hardened peaks. She wanted to touch him, wanted to run her hands all over his taut body.

"I wanna touch you," She panted.

His grip immediately loosened around her wrists and Carol slid her hands free, reaching in front of her to touch him. Her fingers skirted across his chest, over his pecs and she ran her nails lightly over his nipples making him tense. She closed her eyes as she let her hands wander down to the waist of his jeans where she slipped one finger just beneath the waist. She felt his sharp intake of breath as well as the sprinkling of hair there.

Boldly, she unbuttoned his jeans, unzipping the material before encountering his stiff cock springing out to greet her. She gasped as she felt the tip prod at her bare belly. Wrapping her whole hand around it, she gave an experimental stroke and he jerked forward, his body rocking into hers.

He hissed through his teeth, "Yes..."

He rocked his hips forward into hers and she moaned weakly, her body consumed with a raging fire of lust. Grabbing her around the waist, he moved them across the room, the sound of his jeans dragging the floor as they went. In the darkness she was forced to rely on sound only and she tried to slow her own breathing so that she could hear everything. He led them over to the bed, guiding her back onto it with steady hands. She heard the thud of his boots hitting the ground and she blindly worked at removing the rest of her bathing suit and wrap leaving her totally naked.

She felt flushed, her skin slightly sweaty as she waited for him. It grew silent as his jeans hit the floor and she swallowed. The tip of his finger slid against her throat and down the valley of her breasts, scorching her with its intent. Two fingers parted her lips to allow another entrance and she sighed in pleasure as he circled her nub, rubbing her in just the right way.

Never had she ever had someone touch her in this way that made her feel this good. It was everything her cheesy romance novels promised and more...so much more because it was actually _real_. When he pulled his fingers free and she felt the bed dip she tried to keep her breathing even.

"Wanna taste ya. Okay?" He asked gruffly.

Carol's head spun. He wanted to do _what?_ Was he suggesting oral sex? Oh God, she wasn't sure about that one. It seemed so..._intimate_. Her mouth betrayed her thoughts though when it automatically opened and '_Yes'_, tumbled out.

He slid his muscled arms underneath her thighs and drug her body closer to him, lifting her slightly. He spread her lips open and then he ever so casually flicked his tongue across her, just the briefest of touches, but it made her tremble. He took that as an invitation and he buried his face into her, stroking and sucking her into a liquid mass. Her heels dug into the muscles of his back as his tongue assaulted her. She clung desperately to the blankets, panting despite herself. She wasn't likely to last long at this rate.

"Shit!" She cried out as he hit the spot that caused her body to arch high into the air. He held fast, his tongue thrusting harder and deeper as his arms held her locked into place. It had been too long since she had had an orgasm of that intensity. Struggling for breath, she pushed her hair from her face with shaky hands. The bed dipped as he left it and minutes later she heard the crinkle of plastic before his body loomed over hers.

His nose nuzzled up her neck, "Wanna fuck you," He whispered.

Carol whimpered, wanting the same and feeling very much ready to do anything at the moment to get it. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and tugged slightly, guiding him in her direction. He came willingly, his tip barely grazing her entrance. She tried to slide further, to make him slide in deeper, but he resisted by gripping her hips and holding her still.

"Please Daryl," She begged.

"Christ woman," He said in a low tone. "I'm comin'."

He began to slide into her slowly, his cock filling her body nicely. It wasn't enough though. She needed more.

"Harder," She demanded.

He paused, "Yes ma'am."

Sliding out of her to the tip, he thrust back into her roughly, mindful not to hurt her. She cried out as the sensations rolled through her. Next to her he trembled now, the muscles of his arms twitching. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his waist as he set out into an unforgiving rhythm. His body felt wonderful between her thighs. His mouth covered her belly and bare skin with open mouthed kisses and bites, his tongue sliding over each one before moving to the next.

Carol rocked her hips into his, trying to match his rhythm, but he gripped her hips, taking control. Pressing one hand flat against the lower part of her belly, he applied firm pressure, increasing the friction of him sliding into her. She moaned, her body on the cusp of letting go. His hand left her belly and he grabbed her shoulders, rough fingers smoothing bare skin. He held tight as he thrust into her, his body rigid with his need.

"Cum for me Carol," He demanded.

He slid one hand between them, rubbing her pussy as his cock filled her to completion. She felt her toes curl as her orgasm rolled through her, her juices coating him. He growled, thrusting several more times as he rocked into her body. She trailed her hands lightly over the planes of his back. He tensed and then he expelled a loud breath as he spilled himself inside of her, her name falling from his lips like a prayer. Propping up on one hand, he held himself from falling onto her body as he recovered. It took him several minutes before he pulled out of her, collapsing onto the bed next to her.

She wasn't sure what the protocol was after having sex with someone you had just met so she simply lay there next to him, listening to the sounds of his breathing. When his hand reached for her and pulled her into his body, she went willingly, surprised that he wanted her close. It made her feel better about the whole situation as she rested her head against his sweaty chest, his heart beating double into her ear.

"Sleep with me?" He mumbled, his voice already sounding groggy.

"Okay," She whispered back.

She drew light circles over his chest with her fingers as her eyes grew heavy with sleep. His breathing had evened out and she struggled to stay awake and bask in the moment, but sleep won over and she began to drift.

She didn't know what would happen come morning, but she would deal with it when it arrived. For now, she was simply content to lay there wrapped within Daryl's arms, his heartbeat lulling her into a peaceful sleep for the first time in months.

...


End file.
